


Winging It

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, M/M, Omega!Gabriel, Talk of Cumming On Wings, Talk of Rim Jobs, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel is having his wings groomed. Dean tells him what he’s going to do to his pretty wings.





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Wing Kink Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Gabriel just barely bit back a moan as Dean’s rough calloused fingers weaved gently through his wings.

“Come on, Gabriel, make those pretty noises for me,” Dean coaxed, repeating the motions. “I know my pretty little Omega makes such beautiful noises when I groom him. Don’t hold them back.”

Gabriel moaned softly as Dean deftly removed a feather that couldn’t be straightened.

“That’s it, Gabe,” Dean purred in satisfaction. “Louder. I like hearing how much you enjoy my fingers in your wings.”

The Omega was helpless to his Alpha’s impassioned plea and he almost right up whimpered as Dean began massaging his oil glands with those rough sewn hands- warrior’s hands, he thought as he melted against the bed.

“You know what I’m going to do once I’m done grooming your pretty wings?” Dean whispered, collecting oil on his fingers and rubbing it around. “I’m going to rub my cock onto your wings.”

Gabriel whined, shivering.

“Gonna fuck your wings nice and hard, and pop a knot on them. Make them sticky with cum and make them mine.” The last word was said with a growl. “And then I’m going to roll you onto your back and eat your ass out until you cum.”

Gabriel whined and whimpered. “Alpha, please,” he begged.

“You want that, baby?” Dean asked. “Want me to get off using your pretty wings?”

“Please, Alpha, want that,” he whimpered.

“Alright,” Dean hummed. Gabriel knew that there was a wicked grin lighting up the Alpha’s face. “Let me finish, and then the fun can begin.”

Gabriel whined and rocked his hips down into their bed.

Getting Dean to groom him was always worth it in the end, mainly because Dean knew just how to press his buttons to make him a writhing, whimpering mess of limbs with the goals of orgasm in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
